There's No 'Fun' in 'High School'
by Light of the Dawn
Summary: The Whole Gang is back in this sequel to my other fanfic Life As We Knew It. More drama, more flirting, more romance and more pain. Lots of different shippings. Please Note: not a Pearlshipping fic, Ash and Dawn are just the main focuses of the fic.
1. Much, Much Better

**Alright, as a special birthday treat for me, you guys get the sequel! Yay! This chapter is long, and hopefully meets your standards.**

**I love your reviews, and I hope that you keep reviewing!**

**Sadly, I don't own Pokemon. Even sadder (for me at least), I doubt that I'll ever own Pokemon.**

**Alright, I'll let you get on with the fic already. An update might take a little while, since I have to finish writing chapter 2, and it's about halfway done at the moment. Plenty of romance and teenage drama is coming, so hold on for the ride.**

* * *

"Dawn! Dawn! Guess what! Guess what!" May practically screamed in the pretty bluenette's face as Dawn closed her dormroom's door behind her. It was 8:00 AM, time to get on her way to class, before she was late. May's dorm room was two halls down from Dawn's. They were happy to discover that their dorms were both on the same floor, the third floor to be exact.

Ash, and many of the friends that he'd made throughout the different regions had established a group that met at the fountain between the girl's and boy's dorm houses, sat together at lunch, then walked back to their dorms afterwards. It wasn't a huge group, but it wasn't a clique, like the groups that most of their roommates were a part of.

"Morning May." Dawn greeted the excited brunette, who was fumbling with something in her purse, which she'd taken to carrying with her when she wasn't in class.

"Look! Look!" May exclaimed, now shoving a piece of pink technology in Dawn's face.

"Your Pokegear?" Dawn asked, confused.

"No, it's not Pokegear, it's much, much better! It has different features than a Pokegear, and it's smaller too! It's my new cell phone!" May explained.

"Cell phones aren't the latest thing, _everyone's_ got one. What's so special about yours?" Came a female voice from behind Dawn's back. "And I suggest that you move your ass out of the doorway before I move it for you."

"Good morning to you too, Marcia." Dawn said, grabbing May's sleeve and forcefully pulling her out of the doorway, as she too moved to the wall beside the doorway.

The blond payed no attention to Dawn, flipping her hair over her shoulder and sauntering away down the hallway, carrying her purse, which was the latest fashion, of course. Dawn could see that Marcia's skirt had been adjusted. It was shorter than usual. It seemed that the blond had re-worked her skirt's hem, making it two or so inches shorter than it had been originally.

"I _just_ got it! My mom thought that it said me all over it! It came yesterday, but I knew that you had your history project to finish, so I didn't want to bother you. I'm super excited!" May exclaimed, clapping her hands and jumping up and down like a child.

"That's so cool, May!" Dawn responded enthusiastically.

"It's cheaper than Pokegear, both to buy and to use. I love it so much." May was so excited that her words were followed by a high pitched squeal.

"Thanks for that, May, I'm deaf now." Dawn said, putting her index finger on her right hand in her right ear.

"Sorry Dawn. But I'm just so excited!" May exclaimed. She jumped up and down again, clapping as well as making the high pitched squeal noise again. Then she stopped, eyes wide, hands covering her mouth and sweatdropped. "Oops, sorry Dawn."

"It's ok. Now, lets get to class before we get detention for being late." Dawn suggested, glancing down at her pink Poketch.

"Alright!" May exclaimed, shoving her phone back in her purse, and grabbed Dawn's hand, taking off running at full speed down the hallway. Dawn's backpack, which was slung over one shoulder, nearly came off and fell to the ground. Dawn barely managed to catch it as May dragged her down the hallway and into the elevator at full speed.

"May! Slow down, please!" Dawn exclaimed, almost tripping over her own standard school-issued black loafers.

May was so excited that she practically jumped up and down the entire elevator ride, and then when the doors opened, she grabbed Dawn's hand again, and began to run at full speed out of the building. This time, Dawn had a good grip on her backpack, and didn't almost-lose it again.

Zoey was standing at the bottom of the stairs, outside their dorm house, and Dawn grabbed Zoey's wrist as May dragged her by, adding Zoey to the chain. Zoey looked surprised and confused for a nanosecond, until she realized who was leading the chain. Then she smiled.

"Morning May, Dawn!" Zoey greeted them.

"May, can you let go of me now? Please!" Dawn pleaded, letting go of Zoey's wrist. Zoey kept running alongside Dawn, her backpack on properly like May's was. Suddenly, May's grip on Dawn ceased, and Dawn tripped, landing flat on her face. Zoey skidded to a stop beside her, calling to May to stop too, as May didn't seem to have noticed what had happened.

Dawn's right cheek was burning so badly, she could have sworn that Cyndaquil had used flamethrower on only that part of her face. It was stinging like someone had thrown acid on her face, and she couldn't stop tears from welling up in her eyes. A tear escaped from her right eye, and slid down her face, touching her right cheek.

"OW!" Dawn screamed, quickly moving her hand to her right cheek.

"No, sweetie, don't touch it." Zoey said, grabbing Dawn's wrist before she could touch her face. "Come on, I'll take you to the nurse's office, we need to get you cleaned up."

"Oh-my-gosh! I'm so-so-so-so-so-so-so-so-so-so-so sorry Dawn!" May exclaimed, looking panicked.

"Calm down, May." Zoey said, getting hold of Dawn's arm in a way that she could help the injured bluenette up. "Let's get you up."

By this point, Dawn couldn't hold her tears back, and every time a tear reached the painful graze that now marked her right cheek, it stung more and made her cry even more. Dawn's hands too, were slightly grazed from where she'd caught herself during the fall, but it was her face that had taken the most damage.

"I'll come to the nurses office with you." May said quietly, her voice shaky.

Carefully, Zoey helped a sobbing Dawn to her feet, while May hung back, looking afraid to go within a five-foot wide radius of her injured friend, as if she were afraid that she'd somehow manage to hurt her again.

"Not...your...fault." Dawn sobbed to May, glancing over at her pretty brunette friend. May gasped inwardly, actually seeing her friend's injury for the first time.

"Please Arceus, don't let that scar." May prayed inaudibly, feeling that if the graze scarred, then she would have ruined Dawn's good looks forever, which was something that she'd never forgive herself for. If it scarred, then she'd be reminded that it was her fault, every time she looked at Dawn.

"May, you got a Kleenex?" Zoey asked, starting to walk.

"Oh...uh... yeah!" May said, digging through her purse, and pulling out a small plastic-wrapped package of Kleenex. She tore open the plastic packaging and pulled out a tissue, promptly handing it to Zoey.

"This might sting a bit." Zoey cautioned, dabbing a small drop of blood that had been diluted by Dawn's tears, from Dawn's face. Dawn gasped in pain, but didn't protest as Zoey kept walking her down the path in the direction of the nurse's office.

"This is all my fault, all my fault." May was mumbling to herself as she followed.

"Hey guys! Might wanna hurry up before we're late!" Misty called from where their group of friends was waiting for them, ready to get on their way to school. It was obvious that they hadn't seen Dawn's cheek yet.

"Come on! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!" Barry exclaimed impatiently.

"Dawn? What's wrong?" Ash seemed to be the only one who noticed that something was wrong with the bluenette, until he called out to her and started to run over to the trio of approaching girls.

"She tripped and fell. We're going to the nurse's office to get her cleaned up. You guys go on ahead, we'll catch up with you later." Zoey told them. The girl with spiky red hair then shifted her gaze from the group of approaching teens, to the quiet brunette beside her. "You go to class too. No need to worry, right Dawn?"

Dawn swallowed and spoke. "Yeah, what Zoey said. I'll be fine May." She didn't turn her head to look at her group of friends, or to look at May.

"But I want to come! I feel like this is all my fault!" May protested, her voice still shaky.

"Why is it your fault, May?" Drew asked softly, putting a hand on the brunette's shoulder comfortingly.

"Because if I hadn't made Dawn run, she never would have tripped!" May exclaimed, her voice cracking. She made a choking noise, as tears welled up in her pretty blue eyes.

"It's not your fault." Dawn said firmly, turning to lock gazes with her friend. However, in turning her head to do so, she revealed her injury to their group of friends, who gasped, making May burst out into tears.

"Come on, it's not your fault May. Dawn's already told you that twice. Don't blame yourself, it was just an accident." Zoey told May calmly. "Now you guys, _go to class_ before you all get detention for being late!"

The group was wide eyed, but all nodded and followed Zoey's orders. Drew was quietly trying to convince May that Dawn's accident wasn't her fault, while Barry seemed more eager than ever to get to class. Leona was trying to slow him down, while Kenny kept casting a glance back at Dawn. Tracey was trying to engage Kenny in conversation. Ash lingered behind the crowd, along with Misty and Gary.

"Cheer up Blue, you're still pretty even with that graze on your cheek." Gary told her, awkwardly patting the top of Dawn's head. Misty raised an eyebrow at him, her hands on her hips, when Dawn's back was to them, and he shrugged, giving Misty a lopsided smile.

"Gary, stop checking her out! You're such a pervert!" Misty hissed at Gary, although only loud enough for him to hear.

"Am not! And I wasn't doing any such thing!" Gary retorted, though only loud enough for Misty to hear. "Why, are you jealous?"

"You have such an over-inflated ego, it's a wonder that it doesn't burst! Just because I don't think it's appropriate for you to be checking Dawn out at the moment, you automatically assume that I'm jealous. Unbelievable!" Misty growled at the brown haired boy.

"You're pretty unbelievable yourself." Gary replied with a smirk and a wink, knowing that the comment would make the redhead angry.

"You seriously need a reality check, mister!" Misty snapped loudly, making Ash and Zoey glance back at the duo in alarm. Ash's attention wasn't on them for very long, but Zoey raised an eyebrow at them before turning her attention back to Dawn.

"As much as I hate to admit it Dawn, Gary's right. That graze won't be there forever, so don't be sad. And I'm sure that it'll stop hurting soon!" Ash piped up, moving around to Dawn's other side, and putting his hand on her arm.

"Notice how the best part of my 'Cheer up, Blue' comment went right over his head?" Gary commented to Misty quietly.

"Hers too." Misty nodded, trying to end their private conversation. Her seafoam green eyes were still smoldering, and her teeth were gritted.

"You know you're hot when you're angry?" Gray whispered to Misty, knowing that his comment would tick her off even more.

"Maybe I should go swimming then. Cool off." Misty retorted, no longer keeping her voice quiet and private from Ash, Dawn and Zoey.

"Can I come watch?" Gary asked with a smirk.

"If you're going to come swimming with me, when why not come in the water?" Misty replied sweetly. Gary was surprised by her sudden change of tone. Then she gave Gary a look that he didn't understand, or at least, he didn't until she spoke again, in that same ultra-sweet tone. "Because I can't hold your head under the water if you're hanging about on the poolside."

"Hey Ashy-boy?" Gary asked. Ash looked around, and Gray pulled the raven-haired boy backwards, almost causing Ash to fall backwards, before placing the raven haired boy between himself and Misty. "Yeah, hey Buddy, why don't you just walk back here, with us?"

Ash took one look at Misty, and seeing that she was still in a temper, he shook his head, and leaped forward a few paces, nearly bumping into Zoey. Instead of walking beside Dawn again, Ash walked on Zoey's other side, smiling at his two coordinator friends cheerfully, as if trying to cheer Dawn up with his infectious smile. "No, that's fine thanks! You and Misty seem like you're have enough fun without me!"

"You know, I could really go for a swim right now." Misty commented dreamily, obviously thinking about the Cerulean City Gym. However, Gary didn't seem to catch onto what Misty was remembering, and his eyes grew wide. Looking panicked, he increased his pace to walk on Dawn's other side. Misty looked confused when she realized that Gary had no longer walking beside her.

"Look guys, I can handle Dawn from here. Now _go to _class!" Zoey ordered them sternly. Obediently, the trio nodded and broke away from the group, making their way towards the school.

"You know, Zoey, you don't have to come to the nurse's office with me. You can go to class with Ash, Misty and Gary." Dawn told her redheaded friend.

"Why, don't you want me to come with you?" Zoey asked curiously.

"No, it's just that you sent May off to class. You shouldn't miss class because of me."

"I sent May away because if you need stitches or something, then she's going to get even more upset, and blame herself even more."

"Stitches?" Dawn whimpered, sounding afraid.

"I'm sure that you don't need stitches. But if you _did_ need them, May would feel guilty about it. I'm just using stitches as an _example_."

"Well, _you_ still don't need to come with me, though."

"Well, Dawn, when I hurt my ankle, you were there for me. Now that you're hurt, I want to be here for you. It's what friends do."

"Oh, I suppose."

"Satisfied?"

"Thanks, Zoey."

"No problem."

* * *

**Well, how did you like this chapter?**

**It's longer and packed full of dialogue. I hope that it's up to your standards! I'd love to hear what you thought of the chapter!**

**And my Profile Poll is still open.**


	2. Maybe You'll Learn

**Alright, so I finished this chapter sooner than I expected! Sorry to have kept you waiting.**

**Who was worried about Dawn from last chapter? Anyone feel bad for her? Well, here's the gang after school!**

**You guys should click the button up on the top right hand side of the fic, that says '1/2' and it makes the fic look so much neater and tidier, I've taken to doing that when I'm reading fanfics. I highly recommend hitting that button.**

**I don't own Pokemon, or else I'd most likely turn this fic Canon.**

* * *

"No stitches, no homework, a three day weekend, you're so lucky!" Kenny commented to Dawn. The whole group of friends was sitting on the grass under the shade of a particularly large maple tree. The afternoon sun made the shade stretch far in past the tree-line, the dappled shade nearly covered half of the area within the tree-line.

"None of you guys got homework today, you said." Dawn responded.

"Yeah, because May kept nagging at us to finish everything in class and over lunch so that we could hang out with you until curfew." Gary commented.

"Yeah, I thought she was turning into Barry." Drew added with a smile.

"HEY!" Barry protested. "I don't nag!"

"Well, not to finish our work, you don't." Leona retorted. "But you do nag at us nonstop to hurry up."

"Even with a white bandage on your cheek, your radiance shines through. You're just as beautiful now, as you were yesterday. No, you're _more_ beautiful. With each passing day, you grow more beautiful, and not even a bandage, or ten bandages, or one hundred bandages, or one thousand bandages, can hide that." Forrest told Dawn, the breeze tousling his hair as he spoke.

"Every day, you're more and more like your brother." Dawn responded. It seemed that Forrest hit on her every single day. She'd grown used to it, and was now able to deflect his pick-up lines, instead of losing her voice.

"Fairest, is that a good thing?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

"Your mystery intrigues me."

Dawn turned to her backpack, and rummaged through it, quickly finding a magnifying glass. She took it out and handed it to Forrest. "Here. Knock yourself out."

Forrest looked puzzled that she just happened to have a random magnifying glass in her backpack. His look of pure confusion caused the rest of their friends to burst out in a unanimous fit of hysterical laughter. Misty reached over and high-fived Dawn.

"Speaking of Brock, where _is_ he?" Ash said, looking around.

"Little late, but that _is _a good question." Gary responded, also looking around for his old friend. However, nobody else seemed curious about Brock's whereabouts.

"Where else would he be? This _is _Brock we're talking about. I think that it's safe to say that he's hitting on girls who consider themselves to be way out of his league." Misty responded, letting herself fall backward until she was laying on her back in the grass.

"Yeah, probably." Kenny agreed.

Gary, sitting on the other side of Ash, crawled on his hands and knees behind Ash, and up to Misty, who had her eyes closed. He leaned down by her ear, and whispered to her, while everyone watched with a raised eyebrow. Her ponytail was splayed out on the grass, pulled up on the side of her head in the same style that she always wore it in.

"You know, some guys like girls in ponytails because it gives them something to hang onto, you know, like a handle."

Gary didn't get to say anything else, because Misty's hand met the side of his face, as she gave him a very loud, not to mention very forceful, slap. And the redhead hadn't even needed to open her eyes to see where she was aiming to hit her target. Misty gave him a lopsided smile of satisfaction when Gary's immediate reaction was to jump backwards.

"OW! That hurt!"

"Maybe you'll learn not to do that ever again."

"Oh please, Misty, is is _Gary_ you're talking about. He won't learn." Dawn told the redhead with a giggle, she too flopping backwards, to lay on her back in the grass beside Misty.

"True." Misty replied as she made a shrugging motion.

"So, anyone going to try out for any sports?" Ash asked, glancing around.

Dawn sat bolt upright, handing in the air above her head, almost like she was in the midst of doing a cheer. "You know it! I'm going out for the Cheer-leading Squad!"

"Swim team, definitely." Misty announced, without opening her eyes or sitting up.

"Volleyball! It looks so fun, I hope that I make the team!" Lyra exclaimed enthusiastically.

"I'm going out for both Volleyball _and_ Soccer." May decided. "And maybe some others too, but I'll decide on those nearer the time."

"I'm going to try Volleyball and Soccer too." Ash added.

"Track, definitely track!" Barry announced quickly.

"Go figure."

"What's that supposed to mean, Leona?"

"Nothing, I was justing thinking about how much Track suits you, is all."

"I stopped by the guidance office earlier. While I was excused from all my classes, I figured that I might as well figure out what classes I might take _next_ year."

"Geez, maybe _I_ should get injured and go and see the nurse." Ash commented.

"Looking forward to being back here next year, Ashy-boy?" It seemed that Gary had now recovered from his slap from Misty, although he was yet to remove his hand from the part of his face where Misty's hand had connected with.

"Uh...no. I meant so that I can get excused from my classes for a day."

"_Ash_!" Dawn scolded, rolling her eyes.

"What? I've _always_ hated school."

"Don't be an idiot, Ash." May told the raven-haired teen, shaking her head as she laughed.

"So Dawn, what classes were you thinking of?" Zoey asked, glancing over at Forrest, who was staring at the magnifying glass that Dawn had given him with an infatuated look. Zoey raised an eyebrow, and shook her head, laughing quietly.

"Well, I was considering taking another arts credit. Maybe not Drama this time, too much written work. Perhaps I'll take actual Art instead."

"Is there a class where you get to make clothes and stuff?"

"Why, you interested in Fashions now, Ashy-boy?"

"Gah-Ree! Stop calling me Ashy-boy! And no, I'm not interested in fashion. I just remember the Hearthome Collection, and how Dawn won it. She'd probably ace a clothes-making class."

"Fashions." May corrected the raven-haired boy absently.

"Hey, thanks Ash."

"So, Dee-Dee, what other classes?"

"Kenny, you'd better stop calling me Dee-Dee or else!"

"Or else what? You'll yell him to death?"

"Gary, do everyone a favor and shut up."

"Why, Dee-Dee?"

"You don't have permission to call me that. Nobody does, but you least of all."

"Tell me where it comes from from, then, and I'll stop."

"No."

"Then you like it when I call you Dee-Dee."

"I do not!"

"Do too."

"Gary, shut up before Dawn slaps you too."

"I. Do. Not."

"Do too."

"Gary, I mean it you should really stop pushing her buttons."

"Do. Not."

"Do too."

"Gary-"

"Tracey, he's not listening."

"Do. Not."

"I know Mist, but I can try, can't I?"

"Do too."

"Suit yourself. It's your breath your wasting, not mine."

"Do. Not."

"Do too."

"I just thought of a fund raising idea for the school!"

"Do. Not."

"Do too."

"And what's that, May?" That was Ash.

"Do. Not."

"Do too."

"I'm sure people would pay good money for Gary to shut up for an entire day."

"That's a brilliant idea! I'd pay for that!" Misty exclaimed, afterwards she burst out laughing.

"HEY!" Gary crossed his arms and looked very offended. Looking like a child having a tantrum, he glared at Misty. That is, until Zoey spoke, then his attention shifted to the vibrant redhead.

"I'd buy duct-tape for the occasion."

"Zoey, I didn't know you were into that kind of thing. That's so hot."

"Oh get over yourself Gary."

"Gary, you're such a pervert."

"But you like it. Misty, you know you do."

"In the immortal words of Zoey; 'Oh get over yourself Gary.'"

"Score! Immortality!"

Both Dawn and Ash were looking around with very confused expressions on their faces. Neither trainer seemed to understand the content of their friend's conversation. Their gazes met, and then they both shrugged. Gary glanced over at the duo of confused trainers, and burst out laughing, flopping over in the grass, clutching his stomach as he laughed hysterically. His laughter brought a look of even more confusion over Ash and Dawn.

"What's so funny?" Misty asked, sitting up and crossing her arms in annoyance as Gary rolled over and bumped into her legs.

"Look at them."

"What about them?"

"They don't have a clue as to what we're talking about. They're idiots."

"They aren't idiots." Misty defended the duo, who were both glaring at Gary like children having a tantrum. "They just have innocent minds, unlike the rest of us."

"What's your point?"

"They are yet to be polluted by your mind. Your filthy, dirty mind. Sadly, the rest of us aren't so pure."

"Darling, you wouldn't want me any other way."

"I don't want you any way at all."

"You say that, Baby, but we both know you don't mean it."

"Gary stay in school, trust me, you need it."

"You can say that again!" Zoey said with an amused smile on her face. Then, along with the rest of the group, besides Gary, Ash and Dawn, everyone burst out laughing again.

* * *

**Alright, I threw out dialogue tags for a bunch of the fic. Was it too confusing that way? Should I include more dialogue tags, or is it fine if I just keep doing what I've been doing? You guys are the ones reading, so tell me if there is anything that you'd like to be changed.**

**P.S. I love reviews, which is probably how you should answer the above question. I read every single review submitted to my stories, and if they offer criticism, I try to fix what mistakes I've made, or what the reviewers tell me I should fix or change. Please help me become a better writer by pointing out my mistakes, and anything that you consider to be confusing, poorly written, etc. I won't get offended, I promise.**


	3. If You Say So

**Alright, I finished another chapter! Yay! Here's the start of some _Major Drama_ for our Heroes!**

**I don't own Pokemon, sadly. I am getting tired of writing that for every single chapter. Anyone getting as sick of reading it as I am of writing it?**

* * *

"Dawn! Ash! Guess what?"

"What's up May?"

Ash and Dawn had been assigned to work together for a project in Drama Class. Yet more written work, of course. Their teacher seemed not to want to mark actual dramatic work, and so had piled what seemed like four year's worth of drama class written work on the entire class. For now, they were rushing to meet a short deadline on a rather large project.

"Guess! Guess!" The excited brunette told them, before being loudly shushed by the librarian.

"You got more features on your cell?" Dawn asked.

"Even better!" May looked more excited than she had when she'd first showed Dawn her new cellphone, the day before. "I got a text!"

Ash and Dawn exchanged a confused glance, and sweatdropped. They didn't know what could possibly be so exciting about a text. May pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, and clutched it her chest, jumping up and down, making that high pitched squealing noise that she had made the day before. The Librarian shot the trio a dark glare and loudly shushed them for a second time.

"A text?" Ash asked quietly, pushing a textbook farther away from him on the desk.

"From Rosario."

"Who's Rosario?"

"Don't you guys ever listen to a word I say? He's only _THE _cutest guy in my homeroom class. He's so dreamy, with that shaggy brown hair, and brown eyes. Oh-Em-Gee, he's so hot I'm surprised he doesn't set off fire alarms every time he steps foot in a building with fire alarms."

"And what's so special about you getting a text from him?"

"Because he asked me out?"

"Out where?"

"Dawn, are you serious?" May raised an eyebrow at her bluenette friend, giving her a look that clearly said 'are you serious?', and May's blue eyes grew wide. The pretty bluenette glanced over at her raven-haired friend, to see that he wore a matching expression on his face to the one that Dawn had on hers. May sweatdropped, then spoke. "On a date. You know, the thing that most people do to find out if they like a person enough to marry them?"

"I know what a date is." Dawn said, pouting like a child. Like much of the time, Ash's expression was near identical to that of Dawn's.

"Yeah, me too."

"Good job!" May praised the duo, still sweatdropping.

"Anyway, congratulations on getting a date, May."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"What's what supposed to mean?"

"You said 'Congratulations on getting a date, May', Dawn. What's that supposed to mean? Are you implying that I can't get a date? That I'm not pretty enough that guys want to date me?"

"Why would I think something like that? You're one of my best friends!"

"Where on Earth did you get _that_ impression from, May?"

"Sorry Dawn, I don't know what I was thinking."

"So, do we get to meet Rosario?"

May's eyes had taken on a glazed, daydreamy look, and she smiled like she was dreaming. And she completely ignored Ash's question about meeting her new boyfriend. "Isn't Rosario a hot name, Dawn? Doesn't it sound romantic? Doesn't he sound gorgeous?"

"Uh..." Dawn glanced over at Ash awkwardly, who shrugged, not knowing how to help out his bluenette friend. "...Sure?"

"I can't wait! I'm so excited for our date! It's going to be fantastic!" And she started making that annoying, high-pitched squealing sound again. The librarian looked absolutely furious, as she stormed over.

"If you can't be quiet, then you'll have to leave immediately."

"But we still need to finish our project!" Dawn protested, eyes wide, while May seemed off in her own little world.

"I've told you twice already. Now, you can sign out those books, but you still have to leave."

"Alright, fine." Dawn and Ash responded in unison, standing up and starting to pack up their books. May continued to stare off into space, still looking dreamy and completely unaware that she'd just lost her friends their place in the library. She just kept sighing loudly while her friends cleared up their work.

They each had to grab one of her wrists and drag her out of the library, because by the time they were finished packing their stuff, she was more in her dreamworld than ever.

"Come on May, we've gotta leave now." Dawn told her friend gently.

"Huh?"

"Come on."

"Where are you going? Don't you guys have a project to finish?"

"Your squealing got us kicked out of the library." Ash informed the pretty brunette.

"But it's not your fault, you can't help being excited for your date." Dawn added quickly, giving Ash a warning look.

"Oh, yeah, Dawn's right!" Ash nodded, trying to save himself.

"Oh..."

"It's fine May, we can work on our project elsewhere. No need to worry!"

"Alright, if you say so."

* * *

**May's very excited, clearly. You'll just have to keep guessing about whether Ash and Dawn will manage to finish that project, and how May's date will go for a little while, until I finish another chapter and update again, which will hopefully be pretty soon.**

**I love reviews! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! You're awesome, and your reviews make me eager to finish another chapter so that you can read more and review again!**

**Constructive Criticism is strongly encouraged. If nobody points out mistakes, I can't fix 'em and become a better writer. I don't even mind flames, although I've never gotten flamed before.**


	4. Enlighten Us

**Alright, so yesterday May got a Text from Rosario, today she's going on that date. Dating on a school night, for shame, May!**

**I don't own Pokemon. I do however, own a hatred for having to keep writing that same sentence. Every. _Single_. Chapter.**

**Thank you guys for reviewing! You're awesome!**

* * *

The girls had gone off with May, to help the pretty brunette prepare for her date. Meanwhile, the guys decided to stay behind, hanging out in the grass, where the girls usually hung out. They were sitting in the long green grass, just chatting like friends.

"Barry, I think you should ask her out. Why don't you?"

"Ask who out?" Ash queried, looking extremely puzzled at Gary's sudden question.

"Are you kidding me? She'd laugh at me!"

"Who would laugh at you?" Ash asked, louder this time.

"Oh, I'm sure that she wouldn't." Gary responded in a matter of fact tone, completely ignoring Ash's question, just like before.

"Who?" Ash asked for the third time. He looked like he was starting to become impatient now.

"But it's so obvious that I like her, and all she ever does is flirt with you!"

"Who?" Ash repeated his question, his voice even louder. He was getting close to shouting now.

"Trust me, she doesn't have a clue what she's doing. Did you not see her expression during the conversation about the Duct Tape? She doesn't have a clue."

"Who?" Any louder, and Ash_ would _be shouting.

"I know girls better than any of you. Listen when I say that her flirting with me was pure accidental on her part."

"Yeah, and Gary flirts with everyone." Drew contributed with a flip of his hair.

"You know it, sexy."

"Yeah, I know that you're joking, but that doesn't make it any less awkward."

"So, you don't think she realizes?"

"WHO?" Ash yelled demandingly, crossing his arms and looking frustrated. "SOMEBODY ANSWER ME ALREADY!"

"Dawn." Tracey was the only one paying any attention to the raven-haired boy.

"YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON DAWN?" Ash exclaimed, still yelling, his eyes wide with shock.

"Yes, now keep it down!" Barry growled at the raven-haired boy, who only them realized what he'd yelled to the whole area.

"Barry, did you see her face when I had my arm around her shoulders, and Leona was saying that you were jealous? She was so confused! Trust me, the girl had no idea what in Arceus' name what was going on."

"What do you mean?" Now the blond boy was the one who looked confused, although not so much as Ash did. Ash still looked very confused, but his expression was also mixed with shock and he was speechless. For once.

"Well, as attractive as Dawn is, she basically shares a brain with Ashy-Boy."

"HEY! What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Ash had snapped out of his state of speechlessness to glare at Gary.

"Dawn's about as dense as they come," Drew explained. "Everyone knows that Ashy-boy is the same way. They basically _do_ share a brain!"

"I'm not stupid, and neither is Dawn." Ash protested stubbornly, glaring at both Drew and Gary.

Drew opened his mouth to speak, when suddenly, Barry interrupted him. "You know, telling a guy that his crush shares a brain with one of his best guy-friends doesn't help make her more attractive... OH ARCEUS! MENTAL IMAGE! MENTAL IMAGE! GAH! MAKE IT GO AWAY!" Barry began to freak out, and hit himself in the head repeatedly, in a futile attempt to make the awful mental picture go away.

"Barry, get your mind out of the gutter." Kenny said, before his eye twitched as he too seemed to get the same mental image in his mind that Barry was currently freaking out about. Both of his hands were suddenly weaved into his own hair, pulling it and looking panicked. "GAH! IT'S CONTAGIOUS! MAKE IT GO AWAY!"

"Well, I guess we all know what _they're_ thinking about." Khoury said, sweatdropping with embarrassment.

"Ashy-boy, like I was about to say before, when we say that you and Dawn are dense, we don't mean it in the way that you _think_ we mean it." Drew told his raven haired friend.

"Tell me Ash, if you're not dense, then tell us, who has a crush on Misty?" Gary challenged, with a smirk on his face.

Ash's eyes grew wide, and his cheeks immediately began to colour pink. Gary, who had glanced over at Drew after asking the question, and exchanged a knowing glance with his green haired friend, now looked back at Ash, and his own eyes grew wide with shock. The expression of shock on Gary's face didn't last very long, as it was replaced by a smirk only moments later.

"Well well well. It seems to me that our little Ashy-boy finally has a crush. On Misty, now who would've thought that!" Gary said, smirking, which made Ash's cheeks turn even an brighter shade of red.

Quietly, so that nobody heard him, Tracey sighed sadly, looking disappointed. Looking at the ground so nobody would see his disappointment, he breathed out slowly, which could have been mistaken for a slow sigh. Then he looked up.

"You know, I just remembered that I've got homework I need to finish. I'm gonna go and finish that now." Tracey told his friends quietly as he stood up and took off running in the direction of his dorm. Ash, who was still blushing, shrugged obliviously, while once more, Gary and Drew exchanged another knowing look.

"So Drew, how's it going with May?" Kenny asked, now seeming to have recovered from the mental image that had polluted his mind.

Drew frowned, and Khoury's eyes grew wide. It seemed that Kenny had said the wrong thing. Drew's answer was cold and sounded angry. "Nowhere. Didn't you hear? She's got a boyfriend now. That's where all the girls are, helping her get ready for her date."

"Geez, you don't need to be an ass. How in Arceus' name was _I_ supposed to know that? This is the first time anyone's told me about that."

"Maybe if you'd stop gawking at and daydreaming about Dawn, you'd have known that."

"Oh, so it's _my_ fault? Very nice."

"Stop the cat-fight ladies. I have a solution for all of you."

"And just what would that be, Gary?" Khoury asked, raising an eyebrow at the brown haired teen, who looked very pleased with myself.

"Well, it won't help you, you've already _got_ a girl. But, it'll help the rest of these single losers."

"Gary... you seem to be overlooking the fact that _you're_ single too." Khoury pointed out. Gary sweatdropped, while the rest of the guys laughed. "If you want to give advice on how to get a girlfriend, shouldn't you at least have one yourself?"

"Shush shush, that's only one minor detail. Besides, I can get any girl I want. I have the know how."

"Do you now? And just how exactly do you do it then?" Khoury looked and sounded doubtful.

"The Gary Oak Four Step Plan." Gary gave his friend a cocky half-smile. "You can get any girl you want. _Any_ girl whatsoever."

"Alright Gary, enlighten us." Khoury challenged, looking and sounding even more doubtful than before. His eyebrows were raised, and he moved a hand to adjust the placement of his glasses.

"We'll start with step one..." Gary began.

* * *

**Of course, Gary's got a plan. Will it work, or will Khoury's doubts be right on the mark? Find out soon!**

**Please Review!**


	5. Just Don't

**Sorry for taking so long to update!**

**Also, sorry for this chapter being so short.**

**I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

A knock at her door interrupted Misty from her studies. She was alone in her dorm room, after getting back from helping May get ready for her date with Rosario. She'd actually never met May's date before, and she wasn't exactly sure that she wanted to either.

From what she'd heard, Rosario wasn't someone pleasant to be around. She'd heard the gossip, and she'd seen him a few times before. And from looking at the young man, it was hard to believe that the gossip that she'd heard about him wasn't true. The word about him was that he had an even dirtier mind than Gary did.

When she'd seen him, she figured that the gossip was true, since he surrounded himself with female companions with large chests, little waists, who always dressed in low cut tops and short skirts, and the males that always hung around with Rosario were just sleazy guys. If a girl spoke to him, his eyes were never on her face, they were always focused on her chest or her behind. She didn't find it at all hard to believe that he was as sexist as gossip claimed.

Yawning, Misty stood up, laying her pen down on her desk. She stretched, and shook her head before opening the door. Before her, stood a distraught looking May. She'd tied her hair up into two curly ponytails, but now her hair hung limply at the sides of her face. Her eyes, those beautiful blue eyes of hers, were solemn and looked like they were barely holding back her tears.

"May, what happened?"

"He..." The pretty brunette didn't get any farther in her explanation because she burst into tears and threw herself at Misty, the redhead was nearly knocked off her feet as she caught her friend in her arms. Misty patted her friend's back as the brunette sobbed into Misty's hair.

"Come on sweetie, sit down and tell me what happened." Misty said, motioning towards the chair. May practically threw herself into the chair, nearly tripping Misty in the process.

After sobbing for a little while, May managed to compose herself enough to speak. "He stood me up!" Before she began to wail loudly.

"That son-of-" Misty stopped, clenching her fists, and trying to take a deep breath. "Do you want me to _talk_ to him?"

"No! Don't do that!" May's expression was a combination of fear and horror.

"Why not? If he's going to be an idiot and stand up a fantastic girl like you, then he deserves it!"

"Please Misty, just don't."

"Alright_ fine_."

* * *

**Alright, some more drama has begin.**


	6. That Bad?

**Oh my gosh, I almost had a panic attack. I went to see which chapter I'd put up last, and I thought that it was the wrong one. It took me a moment.**

**Alright, the last chappie wasn't worth the reviews it got, I know. This one will hopefully start to make up for it.**

**I don't own Pokemon, sadly.**

* * *

"I'm so tired." Misty yawned, nearly falling over. Her hair was still damp from her shower, and she looked like she hadn't bothered to dry it.

"Why?" Dawn asked, looking as beautiful as she did every morning.

"May kept me awake _all night long_. She wouldn't stop crying and texting me." Came the tired response.

"Texting you? How can you get text messages?" Dawn asked.

Misty sleepily pulled something out of her purse. It looked just like May's cell phone, except it was blue and had images of various water Pokemon over it. "My c-ahhhhh." Misty's response was cut off by a huge yawn.

"Am I the only one without a cell phone?" Dawn asked, looking left out.

"Maybe." Gary's voice came, as he shoved his hand in front of Dawn's face, showing off his dark blue cell phone. "But that's okay. Guys can still send you love-notes-in-a-bottle if they less-than-three you."

"Less than three... whaa?" Dawn looked confused as Gary moved to walk beside her instead of behind her and Misty, shoving his cell phone in his pocket.

"It's a sideways heart in the language of text messaging and IM." Misty explained. She paused to yawn again, rubbing her eyes with her fists. After stretching, she looked around and asked, "Where is everyone this morning?"

"Oh, the guys had to do something, so they won't be walking with us." Gary announced.

"Lee's sick. She went to the nurse's office late last night. She went to Zoey's room to find out if Zoey had a box of Kleenex, and Zoey said that she had a fever." Dawn explained.

"What, is Zoey turning into Nurse Joy now?" Gary asked, giving Dawn and Misty a cocky half-smile.

"Just because you want to see me in a Nurse Joy outfit, doesn't mean that I'll wear one for you. Though I fear that I'm making a mistake with that, leaving that fantasy up to _your_ imagination." Zoey's voice came from behind them, and the trio stopped walking. "It must be a new concept to you, eh Gary, caring for your friends?"

"Mornin' Zo." Dawn and Misty said in unison, while Gary laughed to himself.

"And she didn't come to my room. She texted me." Zoey informed them. "And you ought to be able to guess where Lyra is. Early morning make out session with that boyfriend of hers."

"Khoury's not a bad guy." Gary commented, laughing again. "Let's hope the two of them don't get two carried away with their smooching."

"Yeah, Khoury would be none too pleased with missing class." Zoey responded. Dawn stayed completely silent throughout the entire conversation. She didn't look like she had a clue what this conversation was about either. Upon noticing this, Gary decided that said fact was still hilarious, and started laughing hysterically.

"Well, I hope that May changes her mind. She told me that she's not going to class today. She said that she's too depressed." Misty said over Gary's laughter, before sighing.

"Why, what's wrong with May?" Gary asked, his laughing ceasing instantly.

"Rosario stood her up." came Misty's answer.

"He stood her up?" Dawn repeated confusedly.

"It means that he didn't show up for their date." Misty explained. "And he didn't bother to cancel it, he just didn't come."

"Oh." Dawn replied. "What a jerk!"

"May wouldn't let me teach him a lesson."

"Yeah, I wouldn't subject _anyone_ to _your_ wrath." Gary answered.

"I'm going to fall asleep before lunch time." Misty informed everyone. "Don't wake me, whatever you do."

"You can come and sleep in my dorm room."

"Gary, right now, I'm too tired to think up a witty comeback to that, and too tired to slap you either."

"Wow, that bad, huh? Turn your cell off tonight."

"Thanks for the reminder, Gary."

"Alright, maybe you should join Leona in the Nurse's office. You just thanked Gary, and sounded sincere in doing so." Zoey said.

"Must... sleep..." Was Misty's only response.

"Misty, watch out for that-" Dawn exclaimed suddenly, before stopping suddenly as Misty walked straight into it. "Door."

"My face hurts." Misty announced, rubbing her cheek, which had connected with the opening door.

"It may be hurting you, but it's killing me." Gary joked. Zoey shook her head at Gary when Misty didn't even respond.

Dawn skipped ahead a few steps and grabbed a lock, quickly entering in the combination and pulling it open. She took the lock off, and began to open the door. Three pieces of white paper slid out of her locker, and onto the floor.

"Huh, what are these?" Dawn asked, picking each piece of folded paper up off the floor. She looked at them wide-eyed while Misty passed out leaning against Leona's locker. Gary glanced at Misty, smiled and then focused on Dawn.

"Are they notes? What do they say?" Gary prompted. Dawn opened the first one. She took a moment to read it, her eyes wide with shock.

_You make my heart beat faster  
__ And I'll admit, sometimes I blush  
__I really really like you  
__ Girl, you're my adrenalin rush_

"A poem?" Zoey asked after Dawn read the words of the poem aloud. "A cute little love poem. I wonder who it's from."

At that moment, someone opened the locker on the other side of Leona's, and hit Misty in the back, waking up the ginger-haired Pokemon trainer. Nearly falling flat on her face, Gary somehow managed to catch her. Standing her upright, he laughed as she blushed at Gary's rescue of her.

"What's going on?" she asked groggily.

"Dawn's got a love poem, and two other notes that we haven't read yet." Gary informed the sleepy girl.

"A love poem?" Misty's eyes opened wide, and she snatched the note that Dawn was offering her. She looked very awake now. She read it, and then glanced over at Gary. "I know a poet. The culprit always returns to the scene of the crime, so I say that it's Gary."

"Yes, because _I'd_ write love poems to _Dawn_." He said sarcastically, before glancing over at the bluenette and attempting to save himself. "No offense."

"None taken." Dawn responded, holding out the second note, which she'd just finished reading herself. She didn't look like she had paid any attention at all to Gary's comment, or to the response she made either.

_Dawn, I think you're perfect  
__ in every single way  
__If I knew you felt the same  
__ that would just make my day_

"Not too shabby, but certainly not my handiwork either." Gary answered an accusing look from Misty with a shrug.

"Do you think they're from the same person?" Zoey asked.

"Hmmm... no." Gary didn't seem to need to think about the question for very long. "One's pure sweet, and the other looks slightly comical. I think you've got yourself two, maybe three different secret admirers Dee-Dee."

Dawn didn't seem to notice that Gary had used her most-hated nickname. She was reading the last note that she'd found inside her locker.

_Cute, gorgeous bluenette  
__One that stole my heart  
__New feelings or old  
__Why, I've liked you from the start  
__Always remember that day that we met  
__Yours truly, Your Secret Admirer_

"That one definitely looks different than the other two. So three secret admirers, good luck figuring that out Dee-Dee." Gary said, turning around and about to leave.

"Is it just me, or is that last one a little tiny bit creepy?" Zoey asked, giving the note a strange look.

"Maybe just a little..." Dawn agreed.

"Hey Gary!" Misty called after the brunette boy.

"What, Ginger?"

"Come back here!"

"What do you want?"

"I'm too tired, could you give me a piggyback ride to my locker, pretty please?"

"Sure..." Gary said, looking confused.

"I'm surprised at you, Misty."

"Why is that, Zo-zo? Because I'm asking Gary to carry me?"

"Not that exactly, it's that you _trust him_ to carry you."

"Trust me?"

"I'm not saying you're heavy or anything Mist, but do you think that Gary is actually strong enough to carry you?"

"You're just jealous 'cause you didn't ask me first."

"Oh yes, _so_ jealous. I can't believe that Misty beat me to asking for a piggyback ride from my beloved Gary Oak, Misty, you are now my enemy." Zoey's voice was so sarcastic that it was nearly impossible to think anything by that she was joking around. And if anyone actually believed Zoey, then they'd surely reconsider believing the statement after seeing her roll her eyes and smile in the way that she did. Of course she was joking.

"You'll have to fight me if you want him Zo-zo. He's mine, all mine." Misty replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm just as Zoey's was, as she jumped onto Gary's back.

"Hey, lay off on the junkfood." Gary told Misty, struggling under her weight. "You weigh a ton!"

"I eat what I want, when I want. You're not the boss of me. However, you're in a poor place to be giving orders to me." Misty crossed her arms and rested them on Gary's head, then her chin on her forearms. Then she nudged him in the thighs with her heels. "H'ya Ponyta! Go!"

"I'm going to class now, see you guys later... if Gary and Misty survive until then, that is." Dawn informed them, now holding her books in her arms, and closing her locker door. Gary was no longer struggling under Misty's weight, since he'd only been pretending to struggle before.

"I'll go with Misty and her pet, make sure Gary doesn't drop Misty. And if he does, take him to the nurse's office when Misty's done with him." Zoey added, joining Gary and Misty. Gary and Misty seemed to be getting quite a few funny looks from other students.

"What a weird start to the day..." Dawn commented to herself as she made her way into her homeroom classroom.

* * *

**All for now, but the next chapter shall be as drama-filled as this one, or maybe even more!**

**Who do you think those love poems are from? How come Dawn gets _three_ love poems? Find out soon!**

**I love reviews.**


	7. Coffee Grinds and Permafrost

**Alright, not as long as the last chapter, but this one is mostly dialogue, and not as much description.**

**I do not own Pokemon. When I take over the world however... just kidding...**

**Sorry for taking so long to update, school's been hectic for the past little bit. I'll try to update as often as possible!**

**Without further ado, here's the chapter.**

* * *

"So how many of you guys got notes from secret admirers?" Leona asked.

"Mine _must_ be from Rosario!" May decided, clutching the note to her chest in excitement.

"Yeesh, you're really hung up on that guy, aren't you?" That was Leona again.

"Uh... Ch'ya!" May looked at Leona like she'd just asked the stupidest question in the world.

"I got a poem too."

"What does yours say, Misty?"

"_Roses are Red,  
Violets are Blue,  
Sometimes your temper scares me  
But I still like you_."

"Awww, that's cute, albeit a bit primitive, but still cute." Leona commented after hearing it.

"I bet it was Gary." Misty growled, crossing her arms. "I bet he wrote it just to tick me off."

"If I wrote you a poem, it'd at least be something decent. Think about it Misty, I'm a Pokemon Poet, and therefore I can write decent poetry."

"Hi Gary." Leona said quietly.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Chill Misty, I came in when you were reading the poem that you got. Sounds like a cute first-crush poem to me."

"So it wasn't you?" Misty asked, still looking suspicious.

"No, I already said that it wasn't. Trust me Mist, if I was going to write you a love poem, I'd write something like:

_Baby you're a sweetheart  
Girl you are fine  
You're hot stuff, don't fight it  
Someday you'll be mine_."

Misty actually blushed, and Gary had to do a double-take. "Don't call me Mist. Only Tracey's allowed to call me that. You know, I feel like getting another coffee."

"Since when do _you_ drink coffee?"

"Since this morning. I needed something to wake me up, so I got a coffee, and it actually tasted pretty good."

"That's not healthy. You know that coffee stunts your growth?"

"Meh, I'm tall enough, if it stunts my growth, it's not a problem."

"But don't you want to grow?"

"I'm already taller than you, so what's the problem?"

"I resent that statement."

"Statement? Gary, it wasn't a statement, it was a _fact_."

"Well, you certainly seem more alive then you did this morning, when I had to carry you to your homeroom class."

"Gary _carried_ you to class?" Leona stared in shock, eyes wide.

"Yeah, I surprised that he survived." Zoey said, giving a little laugh.

"Constantly teasing me, calling me weak, but who will be around to carry you when you hurt yourself? _Ashy-boy_?"

"Ash is perfectly capable of doing whatever you can do." Misty snorted.

"Except see romance right in front of his face."

". . . And your point being?"

"Meh, nevermind."

"What do you know that we don't?" Zoey asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"A lot of stuff."

"Yeah right."

"C'mon Mist, you know I'm smart."

"C'mon _Gar-Gar_, only Tracey's allowed to call me Mist. Don't make me have to tell you again, or else."

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

"Say Leona, are you within an arm's reach of anything sharp and metal?"

"So, if you're going to give me nicknames like 'Gar-Gar', then does that mean we're dating now?"

"In your dreams. Anything, like a scalpel, maybe?"

"Yes, in my dreams. And yours too, every night I'll bet."

"You're such a creep, Gary."

"Misty, it hurts so much to even imagine that you think of me in that way. You're breaking my heart, babe."

"Nurse, do you have a bucket? I think I'm going to vomit."

At Leona's request, a Nurse Joy hurried up, handed her what looked like a small metal garbage can, then walked away to deal with other patients. Leona gagged and everybody looked away, while she threw up.

"I'm sorry, but you'll all have to leave. Leona needs rest now, so off you go!" The nurse commanded, appearing suddenly with another metal bucket. She ushered them out after handing Leona a Kleenex and the other bucket, then returned for the other bucket.

"That was _so_ gross."

"So is the way you droll over _Rosario_."

"You're one to talk, you make a sexual comment every time you open your mouth. _That's_ gross. You're like perma-perv"

"Perma-perv?"

"Yeah, like Permafrost, except annoying and inappropriate."

"You're just jealous because I don't go after you. But I think that redheads are by far the sexiest." Gary smirked as he threw his arms over Misty and Zoey's shoulders.

Moving as if they were one, Zoey and Misty both grabbed Gary's hand that was closest to them, pulled his arm up over their heads, and then twisted it up his back like they were both policewomen. Gary gasped with pain as the two girls twisted his arms back further.

"You're taking me into custody? That's hot. But don't play too rough."

Gary happened to glance over at Dawn's face, who, much like last time, still looked genuinely confused. She looked like she thought her reaction should be disturbed by Gary's comment, but she didn't look sure enough to actually be disturbed about Gary's comments. Gary shook his head, laughing to himself.

"Don't corrupt her." Misty hissed in Gary's ear, diverting his attention from the bewildered bluenette.

"Don't worry, I won't. You two are kinky enough that it's all I can handle."

"You're disgusting."

"But Zoey, you're the one who suggested using duct tape."

"Hey Misty, how about taking Gar-Gar to the broom closet?"

"Yeah, he'd probably like that."

"Yeah, there's _plenty_ of things we can use to injure him with!"

"Yeah. . . . I have homework that I need to finish. . . I should probably get that finished. . ."

"But Gar-Gar, we want you to meet a friend of ours, called a broom handle."

"Don't forget the mop bucket, Zo."

"Or the duct tape and that giant elastic band."

"Or the stairs. They're just as important as the wheeled mop-bucket."

"Uh-oh." Was all that Gary could say, as he glanced from Misty's devious expression to Zoey's.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! I love reading what you think of my fics!**

**And now, for an important question: Will Gary survive long enough to be included in the next chapter? Find out when I have time to write that chapter and post it!**

**Please read and review. Constructive Criticism is highly appreciated.**


	8. The Accepted Norm

**Alright, so this chapter's finished sooner than I'd expected! Huzzah!**

**I'm not going to write too much, since this is going to be a pretty drama-filled chapter. **

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

"Dawn, you so need a cell phone!"

"I don't _need_ a cell phone."

"Yes you so do. If you get one, we can chat while we're in class!"

"Y'mean when you're supposed to be working?"

"C'mon Misty, _everyone_ texts in class. It's just the accepted norm."

"I don't text in class." Misty informed the brunette, making a face.

"Me either. I'm too busy actually doing what I'm supposed to be doing to text."

"Zoey, you're such a goody-goody."

"Since when aren't you a – as you say it – 'goody-goody'?" Misty challenged, her hands on her hips, raising her eyebrows at May.

"If Rosario's texting me during class, I'm not going to ignore him."

"May, don't change for a boy."

"Especially not a bucket of sleaze like Rosario."

"Hello, you're talking about my boyfriend here! Misty, I'd appreciate if you refrained from insulting my boyfriend from now on. And bee-tee-double-you, neither of you are my boss."

"Bee-tee-double-you? You speak in acronyms now?"

"Is that a problem, Zoey?"

"You don't need to take that tone with her-"

"Misty, I appreciate it, but I can defend myself."

"Sorry."

"No harm done."

"I'm out of here."

There was the snap as May closed her cell phone, and then she stormed off shoving her cellular phone into her pocket as she walked. However, two seconds later, she fished it out again, because, by the way she acted, she'd received another text message.

"What's wrong with her?" Came a male voice that caused the trio of just-turned-teen girls to whirl around in alarm.

"_K_enny!" Dawn rolled her eyes, her hands on her hips.

"What's the matter Dee-Dee? Did we scare you?"

"No." Dawn retorted indignantly.

"Hey Mist, how's it going?"

"Depends. May just got all pissed off at us and stormed off."

"Language, Misty!" Dawn said, looking mortified by her friend's choice of words.

Misty shrugged, "We're teenagers now, teenagers swear."

"Swearing is for people with no vocabulary!" Dawn hissed.

"Whatever, I'm not in the mood to be lectured." The redhead pulled the elastic out of her hair, and ran her fingers through her hair. "Just drop it, m'kay?"

Now it was Dawn's turn to shrug. She mumbled her response, "M'kay."

"Where's Khoury? I need to ask him what answer he got for one of the math questions. I don't think I did it right, and I wanted to compare our answers."

"Where do _you_ think he is, Zoey?" Gary rolled his eyes. "With Lyra, of course. They act like they haven't seen each other in years, it's disgusting."

"By the time they're done reuniting, he's basically wearing all of her lip gloss." Barry made a retching noise in the back of his throat to express his disgust for the statement.

"I wouldn't mind wearing _your_ lip gloss, if you'd put it on me like Lyra does with Khoury."

"Forrest, you're crossing the line there." Kenny told the other boy, who was now holding Dawn's hands in his own, and staring at her with an infatuated expression.

Dawn didn't seem to know how to respond to this, and was just staring blankly at the space in front of her, looking slightly confused, but more so disgusted than anything else. Her left eye twitched, and her whole body shuddered, as she made a futile attempt to shake the mental image out of not only her mind, but her body as well.

Then, a hand hit the side of Forrest's face, a fist hitting his cheek him with great force. So much force that he fell to the ground. Misty was looking angry at Brock's brother, and her hands were balled up into fists and resting on her hips. She looked like she wanted to use more force than she already had.

"Don't cross the line again, or I'll be waiting." Misty warned him, her lips pursed with anger. Forrest nodded numbly his response and scrambled to his feet, his hand on the red patch on his cheek where Misty's fist had connected with his face. Then, he turned around and fled not only the group, but the entire area, with great speed.

"That was so gross." Barry commented, making another retching noise.

"You're telling me." Dawn shuddered again. "I'm never going to get rid of that awful mental image."

And there was silence. It seemed that Dawn actually understood the concept, which surprised them. They'd expected her reaction to be just as dense as Ash's would have been, had the situation been reversed and a girl had been asking Ash to put her lip gloss on him. But the silence was broken shortly after.

"Ick, neither will I." Ash agreed, making a face like he was going to throw up.

And there was more silence. Now the entire group was shocked speechless. _Both_ Ash and Dawn understood the concept at hand? Ash and Dawn were known for their density. And yet, it seemed no longer that they would be classed as such, because they understood the concept enough to be disgusted by it. A correct response, if there ever was one, but the fact that they understood enough to choose the right answer, that was what shocked everyone into speechlessness.

And Ash and Dawn were just silent because they weren't sure why everyone else was completely silent.

"Misty, are you going to apologize to Forrest later?" This time, it was Tracey who broke the silence.

"Why should I? He deserved what he got."

"Because he's Brock's little brother?"

"Your point being?"

"Well, you don't want to upset Brock for what you did to his little brother. You guys have been friends for such a long time now, and it would be a shame for it to end over something so trivial, like this."

"_Trivial_?"

"I'm not trying to upset you, Mist, I just don't want you to lose your friendship with Brock over this-"

"And just where exactly has Brock been for the past few days? What has it been now, a week since he last hung out with us?"

"I just meant-"

"Look, as far as I see it, Brock has ditched all of us. Friends he's had for years, forgotten because of girls his own age. He's a man-whore, and I don't think he's a very good friend if he can forget about all of us so easily."

"Misty-"

"Look, I'm really not in the mood for this right now Tracey." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and pushed her way out of the group. "I'm out of here. Catch you guys later. Maybe."

Zoey, having become good friends with Misty since arriving at the school, gave the guys, though it was mainly aimed at Tracey, a very dirty look. Then, she followed after Misty, her intentions to calm the ginger-haired maiden down from her temper tantrum.

"What is with all the girls P-M-S-ing today?" Drew commented, flipping his hair.

"You're one to talk, Mister Mood-swing." Kenny retorted.

"You needn't make comments about 'P-M-S-ing'. I don't think they're funny at all." Dawn growled, her arms crossed as she glared darkly at Drew and Kenny.

"Cell Phone, fifty dollars. Dinner, thirty dollars. A Movie, twenty-five dollars." Gary commented aloud, getting everyone's attention. "Seeing you two in the proverbial doghouse, _priceless_."

"I see the stairs didn't knock any sense into you at all." Dawn snarled, whirling around and storming off in the same direction that Misty and Zoey had gone, leaving a group of confused-looking boys in her wake.

* * *

**Enough drama for you?**

**I hope that you'll review! **

**What will happen next? I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible, but that might be difficult seeing the amount of homework I have this semester.**

**Peace!**


End file.
